New Kid In Town
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Everybody loves you, so don't let them down..." Days of chaos led them to impulsive behavior... but where will this behavior lead them?


_**Sachael, George, Arthur, Immy, Andre, Molly, Sandy, Aestrid, Ty, Liara and their gang are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's character.**_

_**August 18th 2016...**_

_Stood on mildly shaky legs the next morning, Sachael stared out of the window in the side of the high rise hotel building she was within. It was still a bit early in the morning, a light smog over the city, shining silver in the sunlight. She gazed out there so long she overdid the water she was pouring into the soil around her small potted Camelia Sinensis shrub, muttering under her breath as it spilled over the sides and into the dish underneath it._

_She'd woken up to find Seth gone, a note on the pillow on his side of the bed saying he'd 'Gone to the gym for a few hours'. She'd crushed the note in her hand and thrown it across the room, didn't know why._

_None of this made any sense to her. Why had she crushed the note, did she just reject Seth?_

_Why was she so distracted?_

_Why did she still ache several hours later?_

_She thought on it… some air, that was what she needed. The fog would bring a crisp clean feel to the air in her lungs. She headed to get dressed, but stopped as she went for her selection. She'd always liked to have bright colours here and there, contrasting and vibrant. But right now, for reasons she couldn't work out…_

_She left the hotel building a short while later, dark blue pants and jacket with a grey top being her eventual attire. Far from her usual style, she blended in with anyone else at the moment. For a while, she wandered through the streets without aim, lost in her own head, finally coming to the beach. Usually packed with tourists this time of year, in the early morning it was mostly empty, the only other people in sight being a group further down the shore getting suited up in wetsuits ready to head out on an early scuba trip, their small boat anchored against the sea defence wall. Sachael wished she could join them, out there under the waves. Even just for a moment, just a second away from the rest of the world to relax herself properly._

_She stood on the edge of the shore, skimming a few pebbles over the water while watching the divers heading to their ship, then watched the boat pull up anchor and disappear towards the horizon. Before she knew it, an hour had passed and the sun had risen fully._

_What was she doing with herself now? Spending over an hour staring at scuba divers on an empty beach? Sachael turned finally and started to walk back towards the roads, about halfway from the beach to the street when something hit her, a sharp pain followed quickly by a deep aching. She almost fell over, if there hadn't been an old tree about ten feet from where she was, she would have._

_"Damn…" She hissed, hand on her abdomen where the epicenter of the pain seemed to be. She didn't want to stay here another hour waiting for this to subside, so reached up and snapped an old twisty branch from the tree, at about a good length to act as a walking aid as she limped her way back towards the roads. She left the beach area and made it about another block before the ache spiked up again, too much for her to keep going._

_Managing to cross the street to the edge of the next block, she carefully sat against a low wall, groaning a curse as she did so. She couldn't go on like this, not on her own. She needed some help here. Getting her phone out, though believing she'd lost it at first before realising it was in the opposite pocket to usual, she dialed quickly. There was no one else who came to mind at this moment than the help of her best and oldest friend._

_"Sachael, hey… bit early to be calling, what's up?" Amanda greeted her after picking up the phone, having just got done getting her morning coffee and going to meet up with Finn._

_Sachael sat forward a bit, a slight wheezing sound squeaking from her mouth as she moved the air through her lungs to speak. "M-Mandy… I'm gonna need a little help…"_

_"Where are you?!" Amanda asked, turning frantic._

_"Block away from the beach… across the junction from a shut down nightclub, I think… I can barely stand here." Sachael answered, glancing across to what she believed to be the old nightclub, the brightly coloured walls seemed to give that impression._

_The two hung up and Amanda threw her coffee aside, running through traffic as the drivers blared their horns and cursed at her… but she didn't care._

_She caught Sachael in her arms and dialed 911, explaining what she knew._

_But it didn't ease her panic… _

**Present time**_**, August 20th 2016…**_

Finn and Amanda looked around as they reached the gate and Finn unlocked it with the hotel manager's key.

"We're gonna get in trouble for this…" Amanda whispered as she readjusted her white and black polka dot front twist bandeau bikini top.

"True but you need to unwind after everything, Darlin'." Finn responded, fixing his black and white swim shorts before they got into the hot tub and he switched it on, Amanda feeling her muscles unknot as she sat next to Finn… and his right arm slipped around her shoulders.

Amanda leaned against him, her head resting on his right shoulder.

"With everything's that happened lately, I hope Sachael's okay… she hasn't really spoken to Seth since they spent the night together." Amanda replied quietly.

"I feel like she's unsure about me being near you." Finn responded.

"She doesn't know you all that well. Give her some time and she'll be okay." Amanda replied as Finn's right hand rested on her right shoulder.

"What's Andre's excuse then?" Finn asked.

"He's jealous at times… and I think he reflects on what could've been. But I left home a little girl and grew up too fast… and I can tell he doesn't like that." Amanda explained as they looked at each other.

As they were about to lean in closer, they heard a "Hey, you're not supposed to be in there!" and a security guard yanked Amanda out of the hot tub.

"Get off of her!" Finn yelled after he got out and punched the guard before he grabbed Amanda's right hand as she grabbed the room key and they ran back into the Wythe Hotel.

Reaching the elevator, they got in it and closed the doors and Finn turned to Amanda.

"You alright?" Finn asked as they held each other.

Amanda nodded before they looked at each other.

And it seemed like they just couldn't catch a break lately.


End file.
